Sweet!
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: John explains the idea of Halloween to Teyla, and introduces her to chocolate, and maybe something a little sweeter. J/T Fluff!


"Boo

**Hey everyone!!!! I was in Halloween mode, and this little fic popped into my head! I hope you guys enjoy and, Happy Halloween everyone!!!!**

**Summary: John explains the idea of Halloween to Teyla, and introduces her to chocolate…**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. SGA or Hershey's.**

**Sweet!**

"Boo." John Sheppard said as he walked up behind Teyla in the mess hall.

Teyla didn't even jump; instead she turned to face John. "Boo?" she inquired.

"On Earth, we have this holiday called Halloween, and it's tomorrow." John shared as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"What does this holiday involve?" Teyla asked, clearly interested. She had heard of many Earth customs, but she had never heard of this one before. Even spending five years on Atlantis with the people of Earth, and she still learned something new about their culture every day.

"People dress up in costumes and eat a lot of chocolate." John smiled, clearly excited about the idea.

"Is that the food that Rodney is very fond of?" Teyla asked.

"Yes it is." John answered. "And the Daedalus brought some for us in the spirit of Halloween."

"So this holiday involves chocolate and costumes?" Teyla stated. To her it sounded ridiculous, but John seemed to love it.

"We eat chocolate until we get sick." John added with his trademark smirk that made Teyla's heart skip a beat.

"Oh." Teyla added.

"And it's not just about the chocolate." John said. "Kids dress up and go to people's houses asking for the candy, we watch scary movies, and carve scary faces into pumpkins."

"They just go and ask for the candy?" Teyla asked, almost appalled by the idea.

"They're supposed to; it's part of the tradition." John explained.

"Earth has some truly weird customs." Teyla stated with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I have some chocolate in my quarters if you want to try some." John said looking Teyla in the eye.

"I thought Halloween wasn't until tomorrow." Teyla said.

"Well, I helped when the Daedalus first beamed everything down…"

"You stole some!" Teyla laughed.

"It wasn't technically stealing. I volunteered to help, so I figured I should get a reward for my generosity." John replied innocently.

"Don't let Rodney hear that." Teyla laughed again.

"Don't worry, he'll never know." John replied.

"It'll be our secret." Teyla said as she stood up and started walking with John to his quarters. When they arrived, John went right over to his bed and took out a box from underneath his bed. He then sat down on his bed, and motioned for Teyla to join him.

"Now, you're about to try one of the best things in the universe." John stated as if it were a pep talk.

"I'm prepared Colonel." Teyla mocked as John handed her a piece of Hershey's Milk Chocolate. She took a bite out of it, not knowing what to expect. John watched her with eager eyes, waiting for her reaction. Not even a second later, Teyla turned to John and was smiling at him.

"Good, right?" John asked.

"It's amazing." Teyla replied. She had never tasted something so sweet and wonderful in her life. "Thank you."

"No problem." John whispered as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful sitting there on his bed, smiling, and eating a chocolate bar.

"What?" Teyla asked as she noticed that John was staring at her.

"Nothing." John said as he looked down at the box of chocolates sitting in his lap.

"You know that you can tell me anything." Teyla responded. She put the almost finished chocolate bar in her lap, and turned her full attention to John.

"I know." John said as he turned his face to look at her. John then took a chance and leaned his face closer to hers. This first took Teyla by surprise, but she didn't object. She responded to him by leaning in closer as well, and then their lips were touching. They could both taste the chocolate on each other's mouth.

They broke apart a couple of seconds later, and they were both smiling.

"I have to say, that was better then the chocolate." Teyla smiled. She was almost too happy to speak.

"I have to agree with you on that one." John replied and leaned in and kissed her sweet lips again.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, and have a Happy Halloween!!!!**


End file.
